Everything Happens for a Reason
by ToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: This fanfic is a self-insertion...basically, a girl named Natalie comes to Lothlórien, falls in love w/ Legolas, & goes w/ the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring...& she has a cell phone that amazingly works, in which she contacts her best friend, Jessic
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! I do not own Lord of the Rings or Legolas...all I own is Natalie.  
  
********************  
  
"Natalie..."  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"We need your help," a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. "What are you? Where are you?"  
  
I looked around to see who was talking to me. There was a figure in a grey cloak. It had a green, leaf-shaped brooch on it. By the sound of the voice, I could tell it was a female.  
  
"I fear I cannot answer any of those questions. You must come with us. We need your help. The world is changed. I feel it in the water...I feel it in the earth...I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it," said the mysterious figure.  
  
"I must come now?" I asked her.  
  
"No, we will come and get you when it is time. You should go tell your friends to take care of your belongings while you are gone. Especially if you have any pets," she said.  
  
I looked at the cloaked person. She had taken off her hood. Her golden hair was waist-length, and her eyes were a sparkling blue. But it was not this that had surprised me, but I swore she had pointy ears. I was about to ask her what her nationality was, but suddenly, a huge red eye was looking at me, and it was wreathed in flame.  
  
I woke up in a start. The dream had been so real. Just like the other nights. I had been dreaming about the voice for almost four days now. The first time, all I heard was that she needed my help. The second time, she told me that I must come with her. And, the third time, I had seen the figure, but not with her hood off. And I definitely had never seen pointy ears. But the pointy ears were not my concern. It had been the red eye in the flames.  
  
I looked at my alarm clock. It glowed the numbers 9:20. p.m. I must had fallen asleep while I was watching T.V. I mean, I woke up at 4:00 a.m. earlier because of the dream, and after that, I couldn't go back to sleep. I was thirsty, so I decided to go to Starbucks. I took off my blue pj pants and put on my favorite pair of blue jean flares and a black velvet tank top. I took a blue hooded sweatshirt and wrapped it around my waist just in case I got cold. I got my wallet and my car keys. I put on my white Vans that had blue flame shoelaces. I locked my door and got into my bright red Grand Prix. I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of my driveway. My Linkin Park CD was in the radio, so I listened to it while I drove to the coffee shop. It was a short drive. My house is fairly close to Starbucks, so it took my about 4 minutes to get there. I parked my car and walked into the shop. I was tired and a little cranky, and I wasn't really nice to the girl who was at the register.  
  
"I'll take a grande sized Mocha Coconut Frappichino," I said to her.  
  
"What? No 'Hello' or 'Hi'?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to be so rude. I need to talk with you or someone," I said.  
  
"You had that dream again?" she said, it was more a statement than a question.  
  
I said nothing and paid her. I sat down on one of the little chairs near the fireplace and waited for my coffee.  
  
Jessica finished making my coffee and went on break. She sat down across from me.  
  
"Talk," she said.  
  
I took my frappichino and started to sip it.  
  
"Well, I did have the dream, again," I said. "But this time, I saw the figure's face. She had long, golden hair and blue eyes. I think she had pointy ears, too. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but this is just bizarre."  
  
"Whoa. Did you say pointy ears?" she gave me a concerned look.  
  
"Listen, Jessica, I think that someone, somewhere, are trying to call out for help from me. I know this sounds a little random, but it's true."  
  
"Well, I gotta go. My break-time is over," Jessica said.  
  
I finished my frappichino and got up. I said "bye" to Jessica and got into my car.  
  
"Natalie..." the voice called out.  
  
Wait, I'm not asleep, I thought, And I'm not just hearing things in my head! I looked around. Behind me was the lady in the grey cloak.  
  
"Come with me, Natalie, your time has come to help us," she whispered.  
  
"Okay...um...can I go give my friend my keys?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
I ran back into Starbucks.  
  
"Natalie?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Jess, I may not be around for a while, so could you take care of Nina for me?" I asked. Nina was my brown tortie-tabby-Abyssinian cat. I loved her very much, and I needed someone to take care of her. I gave Jessica my keys to my house and to my car.  
  
"What should I tell Yike?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Frankly, I don't think Yike would even notice that I'm not here for a while," I said.  
  
"But he is our friend," Jessica said.  
  
"Just tell him that I had the dream again, and I'm going with the cloaked lady to wherever they need my help," I said.  
  
I walked back to the cloaked lady.  
  
"Come, Natalie. We need your help," she said.  
  
I followed her into an old forest of oaks that was right behind the Starbucks. All of a sudden, I walked right over a cliffy edge because it was so dark. As I fell, I saw a flash of white light and an evil laugh. And then everything went black.  
  
******************** I'd love to get reviews! This is my first time writing a serious fanfic...usually I write parodies...I've got another fanfic posted that's called "The One Stick" and it's about how me and a bunch of my friends, celebrities, and characters from random movies/games/books have to destroy the One Stick. It's really random, and I'd like to get some reviews on that, too! 


	2. I Don't Think I'm In Kansas Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Legolas (even though I wish I did!) All I own is, me, Natalie!  
  
********************  
  
I woke up. My head, arms, and legs hurt. The fall was only about 15 feet, but the impact had taken my breath away. I got up shakily. Nothing seemed broken, although my right ankle looked pretty swollen, almost as if it was broken. I looked to see where the cloaked lady was. I stopped. Where am I? I thought to myself. The oak trees were gone. Instead giant trees with golden leaves were there. I looked for the cliff that I had fallen from. It wasn't there. Instead, one of the golden leaved trees were in its place. I wasn't in a small forest of oaks either. This was a huge forest! The trees looked never-ending. I walked around, almost like I was in a daze.  
  
"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," I joked to myself.  
  
"Kansas? Where is that country?" asked a male voice.  
  
I looked around. My eyes met a pair of blue eyes. He had fair colored skin and long, blonde hair. He was wearing a dark green tunic, blackish- gray leggings, and black boots. He carried a bow in his right hand, a long white knife, and had a quiver full of arrows on his back. He was the most gorgeous looking guy I had ever seen in my whole entire life. He looked just like someone I've seen before, someone famous, but I just couldn't remember. I must had messed up my head really bad, I thought. I tried to walk some more, but my ankle was killing me. I leaned against a tree because I didn't want to make the wound even worse.  
  
"Is your ankle broken?"  
  
"Uh...I think it is. Yeah, it is," I said as I tried to walk It hurt like Hell.  
  
"Let me help you. What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Natalie," I told him "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Legolas," he replied.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be, I thought. There was no way. Legolas? The Elf Prince? The best archer in the Fellowship? I looked at his face. My eyes lingered to his ears. I stopped breathing for a second. He had pointy ears. I thought for a second. The cloaked lady had pointed ears. Could she had been Galadriel? I mean, I was a big Lord of the Rings fan, and had read all the books and seen the movies. And she did have the qualities that Tolkien had talked about.  
  
But that was just a story, I thought to myself. It never happened in real life. Or did it?  
  
"You need Elvish help," the incredibly hot Elf told me.  
  
I nodded. Legolas helped me onto his horse and we rode to one of the giant trees. This tree was the largest out of all of the trees I had seen so far. Built high up on its branches sat a huge palace.  
  
"This is where the Lady of the Light lives," he told me in a quiet voice as we ascended the stairs.  
  
"Where are you from again? Kansas?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm from another world, and someone brought me here," I said, hoping he'd believe me.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I am from Mirkwood," he replied not showing any response about me being from another world.  
  
We came to a platform. I looked around. A bunch of cloaked elves were there. One of them stood out of the rest. She was wearing a white long- sleeved dress. Her hair was long and golden and her eyes were a sparkling blue. I already knew who she was. For I had seen her in my dream.  
  
"She has arrived!" Galadriel said.  
  
I blinked. I was totally amazed and freaked out at the same time. Here I was, standing on a platform in the largest tree I had ever seen, standing next to the hottest guy I had ever seen, talking to the most psychic person I had ever met.  
  
"She is wounded, my lady," Legolas said.  
  
"I know. Her ankle will be mended in time. Show her to her room," Galadriel said to Legolas.  
  
He offered to carry me so I would not further damage my ankle, but I refused, and instead I leaned on his shoulder on our way to my room. It was high on a platform on the large golden leaved tree. I was amazed at how beautiful everything was. All the Elvish writing and art in the room was beautiful. An Elf maiden put a bandage and some kind of medicine on my ankle. Legolas left, and I sat down on the bed and decided to take a nap.  
  
I wondered why the Elves needed my help and how I could help them. I mean, it's not everyday that an average girl gets abducted by Elves so that she can help them in a world that's so different from her own. Or maybe not so different.  
  
******************** 


	3. Creepy Psychic Talk and Archery Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Legolas (even though I wish I did!) All I own is, me, Natalie!  
  
********************  
  
"Natalie...wake up," a voice whispered in my ear.  
  
I woke up and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes that were only a few inches away from me. It was Legolas.  
  
"Galadriel needs to talk to you about something," he told me.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"She did not say," he replied.  
  
"Oh," I looked at him. "Are we going to have breakfast first?"  
  
"Yes, follow me," he said.  
  
I followed him out of my room. We walked past other rooms and other Elves. We met up with Galadriel in the palace built on the top of the giant tree.  
  
"Natalie, you are awake!" She said.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Come! Eat some lembas bread. It is very good!"  
  
"One small bite can fill the stomach of a full grown man," Legolas told me.  
  
"I know," I said. I knew about the lembas bread because Tolkien had written about it.  
  
I took a bite of the bread. It was so good.  
  
"This is the best bread I have ever had!" I said to Legolas.  
  
"You like it? That's good!" he said.  
  
I finished eating my lembas. Galadriel and I decided to go on a walk so she could tell me why she needed my help.  
  
"I think you may know why I have brought you here," Galadriel started.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to help you in some way. But, how?" I asked.  
  
"As you may know, Sauron, the Dark Lord, is growing stronger. Frodo Baggins must destroy the One Ring," she said.  
  
"Yes, but doesn't Frodo destroy the Ring?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I have foreseen that the Quest will claim a life. Most likely Frodo's life," she told me.  
  
"Where is the Fellowship right now?" I asked.  
  
"You have met Legolas, have you not?"  
  
"Well, yeah...wait...the Fellowship is here in Lothlorien?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, they are here." she said. "I have found a way to reach other worlds though. I also am able to travel between worlds and bring others with me. I have heard that your world has an account of the travels of the One Ring. It talks about Bilbo Baggins finding the Ring. And it talks about the Fellowship. It has facts that have not happened here yet. I want to know why. I cannot see how this is possible. Your world does not have time travel. They cannot go into other worlds either. But yet, they have a record about the Ring. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of J.R.R. Tolkien?" I asked.  
  
"I have never heard of that name," she replied.  
  
"Oh, well, he was an English writer. He wrote books about Middle-Earth. One of his books, The Hobbit, is about Bilbo's finding of the Ring, and mentions Smaug the dragon in it. Another book is called, Lord of the Rings, and it was separated into three books: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and Return of the King. These books talked about the forming of the Fellowship and of the destroying of the Ring. His last book, The Silmarilion, was about the history of Middle-Earth," I told her.  
  
"He wrote these books?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes. He wrote them. In my world, they are considered fictional, or never happened."  
  
"Never happened? This cannot be. There is most definitely a Middle-Earth and a Ring."  
  
"Well, I know there's a Middle-Earth now," I said.  
  
"You have read these books?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Well, we still need your help," she told me.  
  
"How can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, as you may know, the Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. Boromir will try to take the Ring," Galadriel said slowly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They will be parting soon. I can feel it. The Ring Bearer will be taking the path to Mordor. I can see that the other two Hobbits, will be missing, and the gardener will follow his master. You must help find the two Hobbits. I sense they are important in the future. I have not talked to Aragorn about this yet, but I will have to," she told me.  
  
"I see. Are you saying that I will be traveling with the Fellowship? I get to hang out with Legolas? Cool!" I said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Don't tell anyone about the fate of Middle-Earth, I do not know what the consequences would be if it happens. Maybe you can tell Legolas to go get Aragorn for me? I need to talk to him about this, to make sure it's okay. I sense that you are good with a bow? Is this true?"  
  
"I have never used a bow before," I said.  
  
"Well, my senses are not usually wrong."  
  
"I'll have Legolas show me how to use a bow," I said finally.  
  
I walked around until I found Legolas. He was standing on a balcony staring out into the distance. He turned around as he heard me draw near, and when I was only a foot away from him, he took my hand and kissed it. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I told him about how we needed to find Aragorn.  
  
"You are going to be traveling with us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering..." I stopped.  
  
"Wondering what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Could you teach me how to use a bow?"  
  
"Why of course!" he replied. He smiled. "I'd be more than happy to!"  
  
I smiled back. I followed Legolas to a place where the Elves must have practiced shooting.  
  
Legolas handed me his bow. I was in awe. It was so beautifully crafted and was so light. He handed me an arrow.  
  
"Here, I'll help you set it up," he told me.  
  
He strung the arrow on the bow and handed it to me.  
  
"Now, aim at that bull's eye, and let it fly!" he said.  
  
I looked at the bull's eye and aimed his bow. I let go of the arrow. It flew straight and true. It hit exactly in the middle of the bull's eye. I stood there, amazed. It was Legolas who finally woke me back into reality.  
  
"Good job!" he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said to him. I walked to the bull's eye and pulled the arrow out of it. Legolas and I practiced for about an hour. All of my shots were perfect. Legolas was surprised about how well I was doing. When I was done I walked back up to Legolas and handed him the arrows.  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him. Did he just say he wants to go walking with me? I asked myself. I was amazed. I managed to stutter, "I'd love to."  
  
He smiled, and I tried to smile back, but I was still wondering if I was in real life, or if this was just a dream. I finally decided that if it was a dream, then it was a good dream.  
  
We walked around the beautiful surroundings, talking about the One Ring. We talked about Elves and of Hobbits. We told jokes and laughed. I was amazed how close Elves were to humans. The only difference that seemed to me was that they had pointy ears and they were immortal.  
  
"You know what I like about you?" I said to Legolas.  
  
"What?" he asked me.  
  
"You're totally calm about everything, and you're patient. You took the time just to show me how to use a bow and arrow," I said.  
  
"Why, thank you," he said. "You know what I like about you?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You're not like any of the maidens in my world. You're brave and intelligent. You can use a bow well, too," he said, "You are very pretty, too."  
  
I smiled at him. Legolas started to sing an Elvish song. I didn't know what he was singing about, but it was really pretty sounding. When he was done singing, I asked him to translate it for me. He wouldn't translate it and he just smiled mysteriously. I had a feeling of what it meant, but I didn't ask him about it. We walked in an awkward silence and sat down on an Elvish bench. Legolas was staring at the ground. I was staring at the sky...well, the tops of the trees, it was hard to see the sky. I looked down at the ground and then to Legolas. He was staring back. We both smiled at each other. I couldn't think of anything to talk about. I wanted to make a conversation, but it was hard to, because it's not like I can ask him if he saw who was voted off Survivor or what his favorite band was. I didn't think they'd have T.V. or radios in Middle-Earth. Legolas broke my concentration of thinking of conversations by asking me how my ankle was.  
  
"Oh, it's great. I can't even feel anymore pain. It's almost fully healed, and I've been here for only a day!"  
  
"Yes, Elvish medicine is really helpful," he replied.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Do you want to go find Aragorn, now? I think we were supposed to tell him that Galadriel wanted to talk with him."  
  
"Oh no! I forgot! This is not good," Legolas said. "Come on, let us go find him!"  
  
He took my hand and helped me up. He didn't let go, though. I didn't either. We walked back to Lothlórien. I wondered what the other Elves would think if they saw me holding hands with Legolas. I didn't care. I was so happy to be there at that moment, that nothing would ruin my day.  
  
******************** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews would be nice! 


	4. Random Cell Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Legolas (even though I wish I did!) All I own is, me, Natalie!  
  
********************  
  
We looked around and came to the Fellowship's camp.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas said.  
  
A dark and mysterious figure turned around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"The Lady of the Light wishes to speak with you-," Legolas began.  
  
"Who is she?" Aragorn asked. He pointed at me. His eyes lingered to us. He saw we were holding hands.  
  
"Oh...this is Natalie. She is to be traveling with the Fellowship," Legolas said proudly.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Galadriel said that she is to help the Fellowship, and this is why she wishes to speak to you," Legolas said.  
  
"I will go see her then," Aragorn said. He gave me a suspicious look and left. Legolas and I went for another walk and sat down on the Elvish bench, again.  
  
"Why was he giving me all those dark looks?" I asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, it's probably because you're female. And because...," Legolas stopped.  
  
"Because...?"  
  
"Because he saw us together," Legolas said.  
  
Together? I asked myself. Was Legolas saying that he liked me? He did tell me that I was pretty, but I thought he was joking. I mean, I have curly, brown hair and golden-colored eyes. I hate it. I've always wanted to get it straightened permanently. I also wanted to get the contacts that made your eyes blue. On the other hand, Legolas was drop-dead gorgeous. With his long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His fair colored skin and his pointy ears. He looked like an Elf god. I decided to ask him what he meant.  
  
"Legolas...," I said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you like me?" I asked.  
  
"Well...uh...um. Yes," he said.  
  
I smiled a genuine smile. I was totally psyched.  
  
"I like you, too," I said. I could feel my cheeks turning pink. I looked at Legolas to see what his reaction was. He was looking at something behind me. I turned around. Aragorn was walking towards us.  
  
"Legolas...," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you taught her to use a bow, yet?"  
  
"Yes, she is a very good archer for a beginner," Legolas said.  
  
"Good. Galadriel told me that she would be," Aragorn said. He looked at me. "You shall be traveling with us from now on."  
  
"That's fine with me," I said as I looked at Legolas.  
  
Aragorn gave us a suspicious look. He didn't say anything about us earlier. And he wasn't saying anything now. He just looked at Legolas and left.  
  
"You are going to be with us!" Legolas said.  
  
"Yay!" I said. I gave Legolas a hug.  
  
He looked surprised. I guess he didn't know that I was about to do that.  
  
We decided to go back to camp so that Legolas could introduce me to the others. After all, we were going to be traveling together.  
  
When we got back, the whole Fellowship was waiting to meet me.  
  
"Everyone, this is Natalie," said Legolas. He decided to make everyone tell me their names, even though I already knew them.  
  
"This is Frodo," Legolas said, pointing at a brown haired Hobbit.  
  
"I'm Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's gardener," said a Hobbit with sun bleached hair.  
  
"This is Merry and Pippin," Aragorn said, showing me two Hobbits that looked almost the same.  
  
"I'm Gimli," said a Dwarf with a huge beard.  
  
"I am Boromir," said a man who looked a bit like Aragorn.  
  
After introducing me to the whole Fellowship, Aragorn and Legolas were arguing in Elvish a few yards away. I couldn't understand a single word they said, so I decided to hang with the Hobbits.  
  
"Frodo, you know Elvish, right?" I asked in a low voice so that they wouldn't overhear.  
  
"I know some Elvish," he replied.  
  
"Do you have a clue what Aragorn and Legolas are talking about?"  
  
He was quiet for a second and then replied, "Yes, but I don't know if I should be telling you."  
  
"Can you just tell me what you can?" I asked.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Aragorn is telling Legolas not to have a really strong relationship with you because that may lead to a distraction during a battle or if you break up, then he could die from a broken heart. Legolas is telling him that he's not doing anything wrong and that Aragorn shouldn't be talking because everyone knows about his relationship with Arwen."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"So, you like Legolas, huh?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I think he's drop-dead gorgeous," I told the Hobbit.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd listen to Aragorn. I don't think we could afford to lose the eyes and ears of the Fellowship, after all, Legolas is our only Elf."  
  
"I know, I know," I said. "Frodo, if I were you, I'd be watching Boromir, if you know what I mean."  
  
"We shall see. I do not think he would try to steal the One Ring right under Aragorn's nose," he replied.  
  
"No, he's more sneaky. He'll try to steal it while you're sleeping or when you're alone," I said.  
  
Frodo gave me an angry look. "It seems that you know a lot about being a thief more than Boromir does."  
  
I laughed at this and said, "No, Halfling, I would never even dream of stealing the One Ring. It's too evil. I wouldn't want to be chased by Ringwraiths. The power is probably overwhelming. Besides, I have a replica of it."  
  
"What do you mean by a 'replica?'" he asked.  
  
I pulled out my necklace that was hidden under my sweater. It was a silver chain. On the chain was a golden ring with an Elvish script on it.  
  
"You are a Ring Bearer?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"Not really. This is a look-a-like of the One Ring. It's not the real thing. You have the actual Ring," I said.  
  
"I see. It doesn't need flames to see the writing," he observed.  
  
"It doesn't make me invisible either," I told him. I put the ring on my finger. Frodo gasped as I put it on.  
  
"I don't think you are right about that...you are invisible. I cannot see you. Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm right where I was when I put it on!" I said. I took off my ring. I stared at it. It worked in Middle-Earth. Could this mean that I, too, would be hunted by the Ringwraiths?  
  
"That is just strange, it works here, but not in your world? I hope we don't have to destroy two Rings! I would put it away before anyone else sees it. Especially Aragorn. He might think you stole it from me."  
  
I put the ring out of sight and walked up to the two arguing guys.  
  
"¡Hola! ¿Comò están ustedes?" I asked them.  
  
They both looked at me with blank faces.  
  
"What did she say?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas.  
  
"I do not know, it's like a foreign language. It's definitely not Elvish," Legolas said.  
  
"What did you say?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
"I said, 'Hello. How are you guys?'" I replied.  
  
"What language is that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It is Spanish."  
  
"Spanish?"  
  
"Yes, another language in my world," I said.  
  
"Ah, and you speak this fluently?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What else can you speak?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Just English and some Spanish," I said to him.  
  
"English?" he asked.  
  
"The language in which we are talking in," I said.  
  
"Oh, we call it the Common tongue here," Aragorn said.  
  
"Legolas es muy bonito," I said.  
  
"What did you say about me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I said, 'Legolas is very handsome.'" I replied.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. Legolas blushed.  
  
"Aragorn es muy feo," I said to Legolas.  
  
"Huh?" Aragorn said.  
  
"I said, 'Aragorn is very ugly.'"  
  
Legolas laughed at this and Aragorn got mad. He started to swear in Elvish.  
  
"Arwen es loca porque ella encanta Aragorn."  
  
"And it means...?"  
  
"Arwen is crazy because she likes Aragorn!" I said.  
  
"Uh...Natalie...I would not talk about Arwen in front of Aragorn. He's a bit sensitive about what people say about her," Legolas whispered in my ear.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Aragorn!" I said.  
  
"Natalie...can I speak to you for a minute? Legolas, could you go away for a couple of minutes?" Aragorn asked. Legolas gave him a dirty look when he said this. He walked off and sat down in the shadow under a tree where no one could see him. He was probably watching Aragorn and trying to listen with his keen Elf-hearing.  
  
"Natalie, I understand that you may have...feelings...for Legolas, but we cannot let that interrupt with the quest we are on. Do you understand this?"  
  
"Yes, I know. Frodo sort of told me what you and Legolas were saying. Believe me, I wouldn't have Legolas die because of me...it's not right to make him lose his immortality. Anyways, I'm not like you," I replied.  
  
"Frodo told you, did he? Well, could you please leave Legolas alone until after the Ring is destroyed? And, what do you mean, 'You're not like me?'" he asked.  
  
"Whatever. I meant that I'm not like how you are with Arwen. I know you'll marry her and have her become the Queen of Gondor," I said.  
  
I went back to the others and sat down by Legolas. He looked sort of ticked off at Aragorn. He had to of heard our conversation. I could see it in his amazing blue eyes. He wasn't pretending he didn't hear us, but he didn't show that he heard us either. I put my hand on his shoulder to show him that I understood that he knew. I guess he took this as a different gesture, and he leaned towards me and before I knew it, we were kissing each other. I opened my eyes and saw that Aragorn was near, but not near enough to see us yet because we were in a dark shady area. Legolas must have noticed this, too, because we both pulled back at the same time.  
  
"Aragorn-," I said.  
  
"-is close,' he said.  
  
We laughed. We had both said the same thing at the same time. Aragorn was walking away, not near to us. He must have just been passing, because he took no notice of us at all.  
  
"He did not see us," Legolas said.  
  
"I don't think we want him to," I said.  
  
"Yes. Aragorn would be mad at us after what he told us."  
  
"You heard what he was saying to me?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I do have Elf-hearing after all," Legolas said.  
  
"I knew you knew it. I saw it in your eyes," I said. "Legolas, you do know that you cannot waste your time on me at this moment? We do need to help the Fellowship first."  
  
"I know. But at this moment, we are not doing anything. We are not on a path to Mount Doom right now. We do have time to waste," he said.  
  
I smiled. "You're right. We do have time until we leave Lothlórien. We've got lots of time to hang out!"  
  
We went to the place where the Elves had dinner. We ate more lembas bread and talked for almost two hours. After dinner, Legolas and I decided to take another walk. We took the same path we had went earlier that morning. We found our bench and decided to stop for a while. It was nice outside. Not too hot, and not too cold. The stars were probably twinkling in the sky like little diamonds, but it was hard to see them because of the dense canopy of trees. The forest was lighted with the Elf-lights. It was nice to be there. It was quiet and peaceful. I'm so lucky to be here...especially since I'm with Legolas, I thought. He looked like he was thinking the same thing. I was about to say something when Legolas talked first.  
  
"The clothes you wear...I have never seen a person garbed like that," Legolas said. "And you are wearing pants? Never have I seen a maiden wear pants before." I looked at myself. I was wearing blue jean flares and a black velvet tank top.  
  
"In my world, women do wear pants. We wear dresses and skirts, too, but we think that pants are more comfortable. My world is...," I stopped. I didn't want to make him think his world was inferior to mine.  
  
"Is what?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, it's more technologically advanced than yours is. We have many things that would seem like magic to you. It would be scary for you if you were brought to my world, because it's so advanced," I said.  
  
"Scary? To an Elf? No, my lady, I am not scared of anything...not even of death."  
  
"That is because you are immortal," I said.  
  
"Well, yes, but if I was to fall in love with a mortal I would give up my immortality," he replied.  
  
I knew that, of course, but I didn't respond to it. I just looked at him and smiled. Was he intending that he would give up his immortality for me? I was shocked, happy, and disturbed at the same time. I was shocked because I never thought he'd say that to me. I was happy because I loved him, but I was disturbed by it because then he wouldn't live forever. I was also disturbed by that because of what Aragorn had told me about how Elves and Humans shouldn't be fall in love because of that factor.  
  
"Legolas..." I began.  
  
"I know," he said, "Aragorn is right. I won't say anymore. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Legolas's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I don't want to get on his bad side...but you're right! He doesn't have to know about anything," I said.  
  
Legolas stood up suddenly. He had an arrow strung to his bow. His eyes were searching for something.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"I heard something. I think someone is watching us," he said, not moving his eyes away from where the sound had been."Show yourself or I will shoot!"  
  
If I were you, I'd tell Legolas to put his bow down, a voice said in my head.  
  
"Legolas, put your bow down. I think it's Galadriel," I said.  
  
Legolas hesitated and then put his bow away. He put his arrow back in the quiver on his back.  
  
An Elf came walking towards us. It was Galadriel.  
  
"Natalie...how did you know it was her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I heard her voice in my head," I said.  
  
"Yes, that was me. I overheard your conversation. I knew you two would be here," she said.  
  
"Galadriel-" Legolas began.  
  
"I know what it is you're asking me about," Galadriel said, "Do not worry, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, I will not tell Elessar about this. That is for you to do."  
  
"For us to do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes. You will know when the time comes. I agree with Aragorn on some things, but then, I agree with you two on other things."  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
Galadriel just smiled and walked away. Legolas looked as puzzled as I did.  
  
"Sometimes she is just plain freaky," I said.  
  
"What did she mean by that?"  
  
"I dunno," I said.  
  
We were silent for a while, when all of a sudden, something started to ring.  
  
"What the-?" I said. I put my hand in my pocket and revealed my cell phone. Legolas's face was filled with curiosity. I pressed the "talk" button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nat, it's me, Jess."  
  
"Jessica! Wazup?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I fed Nina this morning, and I parked your car in the driveway for you. Wazup with you?"  
  
"Nothing much. I'm in Middle-Earth, and I'm sitting next to the hottest guy you will ever see in your whole life," I replied.  
  
"Middle-Earth? What the Hell, Nat? Are you feeling okay?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Jess, I'm fine, if you want, I'll put Legolas on the phone, so you know that I'm not lying."  
  
"Legolas?! Legolas as in the hot archer Elf prince?" Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nat, this is insane. You're trying to tell me that you're in Middle-Earth, sitting next to Legolas?"  
  
"Yeah! We're in Lothlórien. The Fellowship's gonna be leaving soon, and I'm coming with them!"  
  
"And why are you in Middle-Earth again?"  
  
"Remember my dreams? The lady with the pointy ears? That was Galadriel. She was calling for my help. She somehow brought me here to Middle-Earth, and she wants to know how we have records about the One Ring, and why we know stuff that hasn't even happened here yet."  
  
"So you're going with the Fellowship why?"  
  
"She said I have to help them find Merry and Pippin when they get taken away by the Uruk-Hai."  
  
"Let me talk to Legolas," Jessica said.  
  
"Okay, give me a second!" I said. I turned to Legolas, "Okay, I know this might seem freaky to you, but my friend wants to talk with you." I said to him. I handed him the phone. He put it up to his ear, just like he had seen me do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"This is Legolas," a voice said.  
  
"Hi Legolas! My name is Jessica, and I'm Natalie's best friend," Jessica said.  
  
"Uh...hi...Natalie's best friend."  
  
"Are you really Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Natalie really going with the Fellowship?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She didn't tell you about the future of Middle-Earth, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ahahhaa! Let me talk to Natalie!" Jessica said.  
  
A few seconds later, Natalie was on the phone.  
  
"So, Legolas likes you?" Jessica began.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Are you like his girlfriend or something?"  
  
"Uh, no comment?" Natalie said.  
  
"So, I'm guessing yes."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I mean, you basically worship Orlando Bloom, and he was Legolas in the movie."  
  
"He looks just like Orli. He sounds just like Orli. His personality is just like Orli."  
  
"But he's not Orli. He's Legolas."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"YOU ARE SO LUCKY!"  
  
"I guess so. I mean, it was amazing. There I was, in this big forest of giant trees, and my ankle was broken, and then out of nowhere, this hot guy comes and tells me his name is Legolas and that I'm in Lothlórien. We then go to Galadriel, and she knew that I was supposed to come and she has my ankle mended, and so I spent the night there, in this bed that was soooo comfy. And then Legolas wakes me up and shows me to breakfast, and I tell Galadriel about Tolkien's books. Then Legolas shows me how to use a bow, and I'm almost a pro at it. And I met the whole Fellowship, and I think Aragorn hates me, but that's okay cause Legolas loves me, and now I'm sitting here, on an Elvish bench, talking to you on a cell phone," Natalie said.  
  
"Whoa. That is amazing." Jessica said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Anyways, have you told Yike that I'm not home?"  
  
"No, I was planning on telling him tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I'll have my cell phone on. The strange thing is, I've had it on all night last night, and today, and it still has a full charge. My phone should be on its last minutes by now. But, it's not. I mean, how is it possible that I'm even able to talk to you? I mean, I'm in another world!"  
  
"That is strange."  
  
"What time is it there?" Natalie asked.  
  
"It's almost tweleve."  
  
"Twelve?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dang. Well, I think I should go. I wanted to talk some more with Legolas before I go to sleep."  
  
"Okay. Call me before the Fellowship leaves." Jessica said.  
  
"Okay. Good-night!"  
  
"Night!" Jessica hung up the phone. She sat on her couch for a while in silence. I can't believe it. That is so strange. Natalie's in Middle-Earth. Her boyfriend is Legolas, and she's going to travel with the Fellowship. I wish I could go with her! Jessica thought. She fell asleep on the sofa, dreaming about Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Okay. Good-night!" I said as I hung up my cell phone.  
  
"So, what is this machine?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"It's called a cell phone. It lets people talk to each other, even if they are a long distance away. It's a really useful thing in my world."  
  
"And it works between worlds?"  
  
"I guess so. It's amazing that it works here! I mean, really!"  
  
"Well, at least your friend doesn't have to worry about where you are now that she knows."  
  
"How did you know that she was worried about me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, if I was in her place, I would be thinking the same thing," Legolas said.  
  
"You're right." I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a minute. I could feel every time he inhaled and exhaled. Everything started to slow down as I started to fall asleep. I was almost asleep by the time Legolas had kissed me on the forehead and told me that he thought it was time for me to go back to my room. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I don' wunna go ta sleep!" was what I managed to say. I heard Legolas mutter something about dragging me by my feet, and in five seconds I was walking with him back to my room.  
  
"You know, you don't have to follow me, I know where my room is," I told him nicely.  
  
"Well, I just thought you'd like to have some company."  
  
I opened the door and said good-night to Legolas. I walked into my room and closed the door. I found a large basin of warm water in my room. One of the Elf maidens must have put it there for me. I was grateful for that since I really wanted to wash my hair. After that, I put on the Elvish night-gown that I found on my bed. It fit me perfectly. I would have killed for a pair of pj pants about now. I looked at my cell phone. It said that the time was 1:30. I laid on my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
******************** 


	5. Elves Sleep With Their Eyes Open?

Hey Everyone! I'm back and I've written some more chapters of this fanfic! Yay! More for you to read and review on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Legolas (even though I wish I did!) All I own is, me, Natalie!  
  
********************  
  
I woke up in a start. My sheets were all tossed around and sweaty. I looked at my cell phone. It said that it was 2:30. I had been asleep only for an hour. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were all red. Great. Just great. I thought. I decided to go on a walk because I didn't want to fall asleep again.  
  
I thought about my dream as I walked. My dream had been really disturbing. I had dreamt that I was walking to Jessica's house, when Legolas came up to me, and asked me if I loved him more than I loved Orlando Bloom. I couldn't decide, but finally I had told him that I loved him more. Legolas still didn't believe me, so he walked away. I tried to follow him, but then there was some invisible barrier between us. And I tried to get past it, but it wouldn't budge. And then I was facing the huge red eye that was wreathed in flame.  
  
I was still thinking about the dream, when I collided into Legolas. I was falling forwards and about to knock him down with me, when he caught me.  
  
"Legolas..." I said.  
  
"Were you sleepwalking?" he asked holding me by my shoulders.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about this dream I had, so I was sorta zoning out."  
  
"What kind of dream?"  
  
"A freaky one," I whispered. I stared at the bush behind him, I swore there was someone behind it. Then I turned my attention back to Legolas.  
  
Legolas gave me a serious look, so I sighed and told him about my dream. When I was done, he looked almost as freaked out as I did.  
  
"Oh Legolas! I really do love you more than Orlando! It was just a dream!" I said.  
  
"I wasn't worried about that," he began.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It was the eye. It sounds like Sauron knows you're here," Legolas frowned.  
  
"I know," I said softly, "But, maybe I'm just seeing things. Oh Legolas, I don't want to put the Fellowship in anymore danger than it's already in, especially you!" I started to cry.  
  
Legolas put his arms around me. "Natalie, you're not putting the Fellowship in any danger. It's more of the opposite. You're making the Fellowship more whole again ever since we lost Gandalf. You're what I....I mean, we've needed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas looked at me with his brilliant blue eyes and he whispered in my ear, "I would never let anything bad ever happen to the Fellowship. Especially you. I love you."  
  
My heart was beating a million miles an hour when I heard him say that. I couldn't feel my hands or feet. All I managed to do was put my arms around his shoulders whisper, "I love you, too." in his ear.  
  
Legolas's face was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face in the cool breeze. I leaned my face towards his and our lips met. It was a long, melting kiss. I knew that Aragorn was hiding in a bush behind Legolas, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Legolas.  
  
I looked back at the bush. I spotted Aragorn, and made sure I gave him the most evil eyes I could make. Legolas noticed how tense I was becoming, and he turned around. His eyes locked on the bush.  
  
"It's Aragorn," I whispered so that Aragorn would not overhear.  
  
Legolas leaned closer until his mouth was only a couple of inches away from my ear and whispered, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Uh...how about we hide from him?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Wait...remember what Galadriel said? We'd know when the time comes that we'd have to tell him. Maybe this is the time," I said.  
  
"You're right. Should I tell him?"  
  
"We both will," I said. I took Legolas's hand and together we walked towards Aragorn.  
  
"Listen, I know you're mad at us, and you may never forgive us for lying to you, but it's not Legolas's fault. It's mine," I said, "I love Legolas and he loves me, and there's nothing you can do about it. I mean, it's almost the same thing as you being in love with Arwen!"  
  
"She has a point there," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn just sat in silence, taking in all of our words. At last, he spoke.  
  
"I do not agree with what I said earlier. After hearing what you two have said to each other, I know that it is not my place to worry about my friend, Legolas. At least he won't be lonely anymore because he has you to bother him. It is good to hear Legolas talk again. He hasn't talked this much since we left Rivendell. I thank you for that. But, I do not think that it is good that you are seeing the eye in your dreams. Legolas might be right, Sauron may know that you are here. You are not safe being alone anymore. Legolas, can you guard over Natalie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what are the others going to say when they notice that Legolas is gone?" I asked.  
  
"I'll just tell them that he wanted to sleep in the trees with his fellow Elves," Aragorn said.  
  
"I don't think they should know about Legolas and me. I don't want them to think that Legolas has a weak spot and that he might mess up during a battle or something," I said finally.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say a word to them."  
  
"I'll just pretend that I like to torture Legolas the whole time!" I said.  
  
"What?" Legolas said.  
  
"Nevermind. I think I should be going back to sleep. It's almost 4:00."  
  
Legolas and I walked back to where my room was, we hadn't spoken since we'd said good-night to Aragorn. I was still thinking about my recent dream of the eye.  
  
"You're worried you're going to have that dream again," Legolas said, his face full of concern.  
  
I went and sat on the edge of the bed. Legolas sat down next to me.  
  
"I dunno. That dream was so disturbing. Especially the eye."  
  
"Well, you'll be okay now that I'm here to stay on guard," Legolas said.  
  
"Don't Elves ever sleep?"  
  
"Well, yes, we do."  
  
"Is it true that you sleep with your eyes open?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ahahhaa! I knew it!" I said.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"I knew that Elves don't close their eyes when they sleep. But don't worry. It doesn't disturb me," I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to stay on guard you know, I'm fine now that you're here."  
  
I crawled back under my blanket and put my head on the pillow. I was exhausted from the whole day. My cell phone said it was 4:20. I was half asleep when I heard Legolas lay down next to me. I felt him put his arms around me, and then I fell fast asleep.  
  
******************** 


	6. The Psycho Shieldmaiden Who Braids Hair,...

Waaazuuup!!! I'm back! Here is the sixth chapter to my ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Legolas (even though I wish I did!) All I own is, me, Natalie!  
  
********************  
  
I woke up in the morning. I turned around to face Legolas. His eyes were open, but sort of glazed over, as if he was zoned out. I waved my hand in front of them. He didn't respond. I whispered softly, "Wake up." He blinked.  
  
"Yay! You're awake!" I said.  
  
"Did you have any bad dreams about the eye?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
Legolas stared at me. I took my index finger and poked his ear.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Hehe!"  
  
"Is it me, or do all Humans find Elf ears interesting? You Humans can never keep your eyes or hands off of them!" he joked.  
  
"Fine then!" I said, "I won't poke your ears with my hands anymore!" Instead, I kissed them.  
  
This made his ears turn bright pink, which made me start to giggle insanely. He was blushing.  
  
"You said I couldn't use my hands!" I said.  
  
"So I did," he smiled.  
  
"Do not take me for a stupid Human!"  
  
"Are you going to be like this the whole time while we're in the Fellowship?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm...yeah! But I'm just playing with you...you know that I love you."  
  
We went down to have breakfast. We met Galadriel at her table.  
  
"So, when are we leaving Lothlórien?" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey, I was wondering, can I have one of those nice cloaks, too?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
I think I know why you brought me here now, I said telepathically.  
  
Galadriel looked up. You do? Well, then why did I bring you here?  
  
You were worried about Legolas being lonely. Aragorn said he used to be silent and he never talked, and since he's met me, he's become less quiet. And I know I still have to figure out how Tolkien knew all this stuff about Middle-Earth. I also knew that something was strange after you told me that I needed to help find the Hobbits because you knew that the Fellowship didn't need me for that. I telepathically said.  
  
You are one clever human. I knew you would figure it out. Galadriel said in my head.  
  
After breakfast, Legolas and I decided to practice archery again. It gave us a reason to be alone. We were practicing for a while, when Aragorn came walking towards us.  
  
"Natalie," he said.  
  
"What do you want? The Elf-boy and I were just practicing archery.  
  
"Elf-boy?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"You heard me. He's got pointy ears, so that makes him Elf-boy. Isn't that right, Elfy?"  
  
"Uh...right!" Legolas said.  
  
"Elfy?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said.  
  
"Leggy's just showing me how to use a bow right now."  
  
Aragorn looked confused now. I started to ignore him and I took out a brush and began to brush Legolas's hair.  
  
"Can I braid you hair Leggy?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." I started to braid his hair so that Aragorn would get bored and leave. He watched me braid Legolas's hair the entire time.  
  
"What did you do to Legolas?" Aragorn finally said.  
  
"I braided his hair! I told you that I was going to torture him so that no one's suspicious!" I said.  
  
Aragorn left, muttering something about psycho women going with the Fellowship, and instead of helping, she's doing the members' hair.  
  
"Sorry about that Legolas!" I said as we walked back to my room.  
  
"Elfy? Leggy?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I was practicing torturing you, 'cause that's what I'm going to do while we're with the Fellowship, like I said last night!"  
  
Legolas laughed. I showed him to the mirror in my room. He stared at his hair.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"I knew you'd like it!" I laughed.  
  
"No wonder he left...what did you do to Legolas indeed!"  
  
"Hehe!" I hugged Legolas.  
  
"Look, there's you cloak," Legolas said.  
  
I looked at the bed. My grey cloak was there.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get dressed then...I'm actually in my nightgown still."  
  
Legolas left the room, so I took off my nightgown and I put on my clothes. I put my cloak on over them. I looked like a member of the Fellowship.  
  
I opened the door and let Legolas back in.  
  
"Can you please take my hair out of these braids now?" Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Oh, fine then! You looked so pretty!" I muttered as I started to undo the braids.  
  
We headed back to the Fellowship's camp, so we could help the others pack up. Aragorn was ignoring us, and I didn't think he told the others because they didn't say anything to Legolas or me.  
  
"Hey, Elfy-one, can I braid Frodo's hair? I think it's long enough to!" I said.  
  
"Uh...whatever," Legolas said.  
  
Frodo just stared at me, as if he was thinking, "Is she sane?" I started to braid his hair into a bunch of little braids. When I was done, I took out a mirror and gave it to him.  
  
"What the...?!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it!" I grinned insanely at Legolas.  
  
"What did you do to Frodo?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
"I braided his hair!" I said. "You know what? I think Sam likes it, too."  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
"Oh yes, haven't you noticed that Sam follows Frodo everywhere and does everything that Frodo asks. If Frodo told him to jump off a cliff, I bet he would!"  
  
"I would not!" Sam said. "Although I must say, I do like Frodo's hair that way!"  
  
"Although I must say, I do like Frodo's hair that way because I love him and want to marry him!" I mocked.  
  
"I did not say that!" Sam said.  
  
"I must agree with the girl, you do follow Frodo a bit too much," Boromir said.  
  
"Hey Boromir, can you teach me how to swordfight?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, teach me today since we're leaving tomorrow!" I said. I looked around for a sword. My eyes locked on the one laying on the floor near Aragorn's feet. I grabbed it and followed Boromir's instructions. He showed me the rest of the day. By the end of the day, my arms hurt because the sword was so heavy. Everyone told me that I had done a great job, even though I thought that I hadn't done as good with a sword as I had done with a bow.  
  
"You are full of surprises, Natalie. You are a really good warrior, for a...uh...beginner," Aragorn said.  
  
"You meant to say I did well good for a girl," I frowned as I handed him back his sword..  
  
"I don't approve of shield-maidens." Aragorn began to sharpen his sword.  
  
"Just because she's female doesn't mean that she's weak and she can't fight," Legolas said in my defense.  
  
"Yeah, anyways, isn't Arwen a bit of a shield-maiden?" I questioned him.  
  
Aragorn just ignored me and went back to sharpening his sword. An Elf maiden came and told me a message from Galadriel telling me that I was to dress up for the dinner since it was the last night the Fellowship was staying there. She'd had a dress made for me and that there was a large basin of warm water to wash up in, so I went back into my room. I put on the dress. I knew it looked good on me, but I was horrified by the fact that I had to wear a dress. I hadn't worn one since the prom. It looked like something a princess would wear. It had long sleeves, and it went all the way past my ankles. It was a golden-yellow color which made the blonde streaks in my brown hair stand out. The arms were an ivory lace material and the front from the waist down of it also had the ivory lace. I thought it looked sort of funny that I was wearing a pair of Vans with blue flame shoelaces with a fancy dress. If only Jessica could see this...I remember the time when we were both going to wear our tennis shoes with our dresses to the 8th grade graduation dance, I laughed silently to myself. I went back to the others.  
  
"I can eat the ass-end of a rhino right about now!" I said.  
  
Everyone stared at me. Obviously they didn't know what I meant.  
  
"What did she say?" Pippin said.  
  
"I dunno," said Merry.  
  
"I'm hungry," I said.  
  
"Oh! Me too!" said Pippin.  
  
"You always are! You're a Hobbit for crying out loud! Elf-boy, you hungry?" I asked.  
  
"Not really-"  
  
"Of course you are! Let's go get some lembas!" I grabbed Legolas's hand and dragged him all the way to the dinning area. The Hobbits followed me. We ate the lembas and talked. I found out that Hobbits are close related to Humans as well as Elves. They were just a bit shorter. We talked about what we would do after destroying the Ring. After dinner, Legolas and I went on our usual path.  
  
"I don't think it is necessary to 'torture' me," Legolas said.  
  
"Aw! Evil one!"  
  
"Me? Evil? Right."  
  
"I didn't know that Elves knew sarcasm," I said.  
  
"We know the same things that you Humans do."  
  
"Legolas, what are you going to do after this war is over and the Ring is destroyed?"  
  
"I am going to be with you and go wherever you go," he said.  
  
"But what if I decide to go to Mordor?"  
  
"I would go to the top of Mount Doom for you."  
  
"Is Rivendell nice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to go to Rivendell. Or maybe Mirkwood. Although, I must say, I really like it here."  
  
"What about your world? You have friends and family there," Legolas said.  
  
"Same with you. I mean, you're the heir to Mirkwood's throne if Thrandiul ever leaves."  
  
"True, but my people are starting to leave these shores. They are all going to the Grey Havens. I'm sure that the Elves of Mirkwood would follow my father to there."  
  
I thought for a minute. If Legolas ever came back with me to my world, I would have to help him with lots of major issues. My world was way more complicated than his. There would be no way he'd be able to live there. And then it hit me. I would have to leave everything I'd even known, and stay here in Middle-Earth.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"Nothing," I lied.  
  
"You're not a very good liar. I can see that you're thinking about something."  
  
"Fine then. I was thinking about how you said that you'd come to my world, but I just noticed that it's impossible for you to live there. It's way to complicated. I'd rather just stay here in Middle-Earth. I'm going to miss all my friends. Especially Jessica, Yike, and Nina."  
  
"Who's Yike and Nina?"  
  
"Yike's one of my guy friends. He's really smart. He's from China, it's another country. And Nina, well, she's my cat."  
  
"You have a cat?"  
  
"Yes. She's my pet."  
  
"Cats are used only for mice here."  
  
"I know, but they make great pets. I love my cat. Jessica's taking care of her for me right now."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I think I should call up Jessica. I promised her I'd call her today." I took out my cell phone and dialed Jessica's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess? It's me, Nat."  
  
"Hey! Are you guys out of Lothlórien yet?"  
  
"No, we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jessica...I wanted you to know that you can have everything."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I said you can have all of my stuff. I don't think I'll be needing any of it here in Middle-Earth."  
  
"What about your cat?"  
  
"Keep her for me. Please don't give her away. I might come back for her."  
  
"Okay. I promise I won't give her away."  
  
"Did you tell Yike?"  
  
"I'm waiting for him to come as we speak."  
  
"Okay. Well, I better get off the phone then. It still has a full charge! This is crazy!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Jessica hung up her phone and sipped at her coke. She was in Mac Donald's, waiting for Yike to go on break. A few minutes later, Yike came out from behind the counter with her chicken nuggets and fries. He handed the tray to her and sat down across from her in the booth.  
  
"Want a mint?" Yike took out his tin of mints.  
  
Jessica shook her head and said, "No."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Yike asked. He was tall and Chinese. He did not have an annoying Chinese accent, but he did speak the Mandarin dialect, which had been the first language he had learned. He originally came from China to California where Natalie and Jessica lived. They had met him in the 7th grade, and had been friends since. He had always been a genius, but neither Natalie nor Jessica had any idea why he worked at Mac Donald's. He was going to Stanford to become a doctor, but why did he work Mac Donald's?  
  
"Natalie's gone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yike asked suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, I know this might sound insane, but she's in Lothlórien, with the Fellowship of the Ring, and they're going to leave tomorrow."  
  
Yike put his hand to Jessica's forhead. "No, you're not sick...this can only mean one thing...are you on drugs or something?"  
  
"YIKE! I am not on drugs! It's true!"  
  
"Okaaay then, I think you should see a psychiatrist."  
  
"Yike, seriously, she's really in Middle-Earth. And you'll never believe who she's met..."  
  
Yike took a sip out of Jessica's soda.  
  
"Hey! That's mine! You punk!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"Let me guess, she met Legolas, and she's fallen completely in love with him," Yike asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I know all, but I do not tell all," Yike said.  
  
"I do not want to know what that means."  
  
"Well, Jess, I have come up with one conclusion, you have issues, and I think that the mental institution could help you solve those," Yike said, and with that, he got up and walked back behind the counter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Bye!" I said. I hung up.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, tonight," Legolas said, staring up at the sky. I knew he was just trying to start a conversation because it was impossible to see the sky since there were too many branches in the way.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"The color of your dress really brings out your eye color."  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"Your eyes are as gold as the One Ring."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"You can just call me Natalie or Nat, you don't have to call me 'my lady'," I said.  
  
"Yes, Natalie."  
  
"Legolas...are you scared about going to war?" I questioned him.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Legolas said as he put his arm around my waist.  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
"Well...Elves aren't scared of death if that's what you're asking."  
  
"But that's because they don't understand it. They only die if they're slain or of a broken heart," I pointed out.  
  
"True, but we are at war, are we not?"  
  
"Well, yeah. We're at war with Mordor and Isenguard."  
  
"Let's just put it this way: some of us Elves and Humans are going to have to sacrifice ourselves for the sake of Middle-Earth. I think it's better to die what we're fighting for: freedom. But why do you ask me of this? Is it because you think I am going to fall during battle?"  
  
"No...Legolas doesn't-" I stopped talking. I'd almost given the future away to Legolas. I'd sworn Galadriel that I wouldn't tell a single soul about the outcome of Middle-Earth's fate.  
  
"Doesn't what?"  
  
"I can't say anymore. I've said too much," I said.  
  
"I will not push this conversation any further than you wish."  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"It is getting late."  
  
"I know. This is so sad. It's our last night at Lothlórien."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Three days ago, I wouldn't have ever of guessed that I would be here talking with you. This is just amazing. I keep on pinching myself and asking if this is real."  
  
Legolas pulled me closer and kissed me. His soft lips pressed against mine. I ran my fingers through his long hair and kissed him back.  
  
"Was that real enough for you?" he asked me.  
  
"Actually..." I began, but I was cut short because Legolas kissed me again. This time it was a deep kiss.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit it. This is definitely real. You are definitely real. I didn't know that Elves knew how to French-kiss though," I joked.  
  
Legolas gave me a confused look. I told him what a French-kiss was and then he laughed.  
  
"Elves aren't really good kissers..."  
  
"We aren't are we?"  
  
"Nope. Especially if that was your best."  
  
"Well, this Elf is going to prove you wrong," Legolas said. He pulled me closer and we shared the best kiss we'd both probably had ever had. When we both finally pulled back, we were both breathless. I breathed in the scent of the golden trees. It was fresher than any of the air in my world.  
  
"This is the most romantic place I have ever been."  
  
"You must not have been to many romantic places then," Legolas laughed.  
  
"Hey! It's true! This is by far more beautiful than anywhere in my world. And you are by far more beautiful than anyone in my world. That's why this is so romantic. It's just you and me here in the middle of the biggest forest I have ever seen. These trees are giants!"  
  
"Now that you put it like that, I can see why you like it here so much."  
  
I felt like singing for some strange reason, even though I totally can't sing. I decided to sing Enya's "May It Be" because it was one of the only songs I knew that had Sindarin spoken in it.  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
"You speak Sindarin?" Legolas asked me when I finished singing.  
  
"No. I only know those words that I just said," I said. "Te amo, Legolas, con todo mi corazón. And that means, 'I love you, Legolas, with all my heart.'"  
  
"Well, I liked your song."  
  
"It's not really my song. It's a song that's about the Quest."  
  
"To destroy the Ring?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's interesting. Can you say something else in Spanish?"  
  
"Okay...uh...nos estamos yendo Lothlórien mañana. Y te amo por siempre."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"We are leaving Lothlórien tomorrow. And I will love you always. Legolas: ¿Usted me ama, sí o no?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked: Do you love me, yes or no?"  
  
"Sí," Legolas said.  
  
"Yay! You got it right!" I said.  
  
"It's getting really late."  
  
"I wish this night would never end, from now on, it's going to be fighting and walking for miles upon miles," I said.  
  
"I know," Legolas frowned. Obviously he didn't want to think about the fighting. Me, I was more worried about the walking. I got up and took Legolas's hand. We walked back to my room. It seemed like a million years to me because we were both totally silent. I glanced at my cell phone. It read 12:45. Dang, I need to stop staying up this late, I thought to myself. I almost walked into the door because I was so tired. Fortunately, Legolas saw this and tugged at my hand, waking me back into reality. I was too tired to change into my pajamas. I just yawned and flopped onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
******************** 


	7. Mirrors, Cell Phones, and Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Legolas (even though I wish I did!) All I own is, me, Natalie!  
  
********************  
  
I woke up and turned over. Legolas was still asleep, so I decided to change into my jeans and tank top because there was no way I was going to run around in a dress. After that, I checked the time on my cell phone. It was 5:00. I wonder if anyone's even up, it's really early, I thought to myself. I put on my Vans and walked out of my room. Everything was silent, except for the slight breeze that rustled in the branches.. I walked as quietly as I could all the way down the stairs to the ground. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I felt like going for a nice long walk. I don't know why, but I did. I think it was partly because I wanted to be alone. I knew that in a few hours I would be leaving Lothlórien with the Fellowship, and after that, I'd have no time to be alone. I came into a spot near some of the golden trees' roots. In the middle of the clearing was a huge square stone with a birdbath-like object on the top of it. As I came closer, I noticed that there was a little spring with water.  
  
"Would you look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel.  
  
I spun around. How did she sneak up from behind me? "I know what the mirror does, but it would be an honor to be able to look into the fabled mirror," I said slowly. I wondered what I would foresee in the mirror.  
  
"I'm sure you know what to do, just please don't touch the water!"  
  
I leaned forward and stared into the birdbath-like bowl. A flood of images came into the water. I saw Gollum falling into Mount Doom and Frodo and Sam being rescued by the Eagle King. I saw Aragorn take up his throne and Arwen at his side. I also saw Frodo leaving the Shire and going to the Grey Havens. But the thing that puzzled me was that I saw Jessica with Legolas and me in Lothlórien. The water went back to normal and I saw no more of the future.  
  
"Okaaay then," I said.  
  
"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel said.  
  
"What kind of saying is that? You are just plain freaky sometimes. Can you please tell me why I saw my best friend in Middle-Earth?"  
  
"I cannot tell you why. But I can tell you this: Everything happens for a reason," Galadriel said. She then walked away. I watched Galadriel fade away from my sight. I just stood there in confusion. Why would Jess come to Middle-Earth? I thought. She's happy in my world. But, the mirror doesn't lie, I thought again.  
  
I sat down on one of the giant tree roots. The breeze that had been only slight earlier, was now becoming stronger. I was getting a little cold. I hugged my knees close to my chest and stared off into nowhere. I must have spaced out because I never noticed Legolas sit down next to me until I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. I blinked.  
  
"You forgot this," Legoas said. He handed me my blue hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Uh...thanks," I said. I took my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.  
  
"You're welcome," Legolas said. He smiled at me.  
  
"No one is really awake yet," I said, "I thought it would be nice to go for a walk by myself. After we leave, we're not really going to have much time for anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wanna practice archery?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," Legolas said. He went to fetch his bow and quiver. I waited for him at the target range. I wrapped my sweatshirt around my waist. A few minutes later, he returned and handed me the bow. I strung an arrow to the bow and stood in the form that Legolas said was how archers were supposed to stand. I shot a few arrows and handed the bow to Legolas. He practiced for a while, too. After practicing for about half an hour, we sat underneath the tree.  
  
"You are being unusually quiet," Legolas commented.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Last night," I replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wish we didn't have to leave this place."  
  
"Oh," Legolas said as he kissed my hand. I smiled and hugged Legolas.  
  
"What time is breakfast at?"  
  
"Eight," Legolas replied.  
  
"That means we have two hours to hang out," I said, "I want to spend those two hours at our spot."  
  
Legolas nodded and got up. We walked all the way to our little Elvish bench that we considered ours. Legolas wasn't talking, instead he was staring at me thoughtfully. After a while, I started to get annoyed and asked him what was wrong.  
  
Legolas just smiled at me and put his hand to my face. "I have thought for a while, and I have come up with an Elvish name for you."  
  
I gave him a quizzical look "What is my Elvish name?"  
  
"In the Common Tongue, you are called Natalie, but in the Sindarin form of Elvish, your name is Maltalotiel," he said.  
  
"Maltalotiel," I said trying out the sound. "I like it!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, my lady."  
  
"How many times must I tell you to call me just Natalie?" I asked.  
  
"Just once more, my lady," Legolas said. He was smiling that little cute grin of his that made my heart melt into pieces.  
  
"Although, there is no one else I would rather be with. So, I guess in a way, I am your lady." I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Legolas grinned even wider and put his arm around my waist. "So does this mean I can still call you my lady?"  
  
"Hehe...no...I'd prefer to be called Natalie."  
  
"Well, I'd prefer to be called Legolas, not Elfy."  
  
"Hey! That's different! I like calling you Elfy and Leggy!"  
  
"Humans," Legolas muttered, "I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
I laughed at him and pretended that I was an Elf. "Look at me! I'm an Elf!" I said as I pulled at my ears making them look pointy. I pretended to be all prissy by making a fuss about my hair and nails. "I have better eyesight and hearing than you puny Humans!"  
  
"Well, unlike you, at least I'm going to live forever!" Legolas said.  
  
I fell silent and stared blankly at him. That comment hurt. I got up and walked away. I knew I was overreacting, but I didn't care. I saw Legolas get up to follow me, but I took off running. I ran as fast as I could back to my room. When I had reached the door, I closed it behind me and locked it. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. A few moments later, I heard Legolas knock at the door, but I didn't open it up. I just continued on staring at the ceiling. Why did he have to go and say that? Why did I run away? He must feel like I hate him now. I didn't mean to just walk away like that! I said to myself. Then why are you just sitting here doing nothing? The poor boy is standing outside trying to apologize and you're just being a jerk by ignoring him! He loves you! If you really loved him, you'd be letting him in instead of locking him out, Another part of my mind nagged.  
  
I stopped arguing with myself and opened my door. Legolas was still there. He started to say something, but I cut him off because I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Stunned, Legolas kissed me back. I let him come in my room. We sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Legolas, my mellon, mi amigo, mi novio, my love, I didn't mean to be a jerk and run off like that. I hope you don't think I hate you because of that. I love you, and I wouldn't let a little comment like that ruin our wonderful relationship. I just got a little emotional when I heard you say that. I want you to be the last guy I'll ever kiss. I want you to be the one I marry. And above all of it, I want you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"And above all of it, I want you."  
  
Legolas was stunned. He had been trying to tell Natalie that he was sorry when out of nowhere, she threw herself at him and kissed him. He was not expecting that. Legolas had thought that Natalie was going to tell him that she thought he wasn't good enough for her, but that was until she gave her little speech. He now knew that she didn't care about what he had said.  
  
He looked into her eyes, searching for something to say. He was speechless. Legolas was too overcome with amazement to say anything. Instead, he pulled her close in a big embrace.  
  
"Legolas...you have to promise me something..." Natalie said.  
  
"Promise what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You have to promise me that whatever happens to me, you have to keep on going. I don't want you to die of a broken heart after I die. You have to keep on living. You're an Elf, and Elves are supposed to be immortal."  
  
"I promise. I love you." As Legolas said this, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. Natalie must have been feeling the same thing, because she had her hand up to where her heart was, as if feeling her heartbeat. Almost at once, a new mood came across Legolas; he felt tranquil and content. He took Natalie's hand and put it to his heart so that she would know that he, too, was feeling the same thing. She was about to kiss him when she heard her cell phone go off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I was seriously ticked off. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and answered it, even though I already knew who it was.  
  
"Natalie! It's me Jess-"  
  
"I think I know that," I snapped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What is wrong?!" I nearly yelled. "You wanna know what's wrong?!"  
  
"Uh...I'm guessing no," Jessica said.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you call me, but why at this freakin' moment?!"  
  
"Seriously, Nat, what's happening? Are you in the middle of the leaving ceremony with the Fellowship or something?"  
  
"What the Hell? It's only 7:50! Do you really think we're going to be leaving this early?!"  
  
"No, but what's wrong?"  
  
"You just totally ruined the moment between Legolas and me!" I raved.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Well, maybe when we hang up, you can go back to making out with him," someone said.  
  
"Yike?!" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jessica just put me on the phone."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I know all, but I do not tell all."  
  
"I do not wanna know what that means," I said.  
  
"Neither does Jess. So, you're in Middle-Earth?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Let me speak to the Elf," Yike commanded.  
  
I handed my cell phone to Legolas and said, "Yike wants to talk to you."  
  
I watched Legolas hold the phone up to his ear. He looked so cute talking on my cell phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Legolas's English accent said.  
  
"So it's true then? You are Legolas?" Yike asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are Natalie's boyfriend?"  
  
"My heart belongs to Natalie," Legolas replied.  
  
"But you are immortal, are you not? This means you must either give up your immortality or live on after she dies, and you'll most likely die of a broken heart."  
  
"What business is it yours to stick your nose in our private lives?" Legolas snapped.  
  
"What business is it yours to go and steal my friend?" Yike sneered.  
  
"I did not steal her. Galadriel brought her here! I just happened to find her. And I love her," Legolas said defensively.  
  
"But you have not answered my question, Elf."  
  
"Good-day to you, 'friend' of Natalie," Legolas said darkly.  
  
"Yike, what did you say to Legolas?!" Natalie screeched as she got on the phone.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. All I did was ask him what he was going to do when you die. You do remember that Elves are immortal, right?"  
  
"You didn't! Oh my God! You son of a-" Natalie said she stopped talking when she heard the other side of the phone make a noise.  
  
"It's me! Jess!"  
  
"Jess...I can't believe he said that to Legolas."  
  
"I heard. I was trying to stop him. He's a real jerk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyways, I better get off the phone and let you go back to 'making out with Legolas' as Yike says," Jessica joked.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost time for breakfast. I'd kill for a doughnut right about now," Natalie muttered.  
  
"I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
I hung up my cell phone and turned around to face Legolas. He wasn't showing any emotion on his face.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
He looked at me. He was definitely ticked off. I could see it in his blazing blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about how big of a jerk Yike is. I swear, if I ever see him again, I'm going to shoot one of your arrows at him."  
  
Legolas smiled at my comment and said, "I don't think it would be nice to kill your friends off."  
  
"He's not my friend. He's an acquaintance," I said ..  
  
"I see."  
  
"Let's go to breakfast. I am sure that everyone's waiting for us," I said.  
  
We walked all the way to the dinning area in silence. I sat across from Legolas at the table. Frodo was on my right and Pippin was on my left. We talked for a while as we waited for the food to be served.  
  
I felt someone's foot hit mine. I looked under the table. It was Legolas. I flashed him a smile and rubbed my foot on his knee. After a while, I saw Legolas look under the table. He saw what I was doing and did the same.  
  
We were both giggling uncontrollably. The rest of the Fellowship were staring at us like we were insane. Aragorn tapped me on the shoulder and told me to leave Legolas alone. I stuck my tongue out at him and when he turned around, I gave him the one-fingered-salute. Seeing this made everyone laugh. Aragorn turned around looking confused. He didn't know that I had flipped him off.  
  
After breakfast, I walked back to my room and decided to take a bath. After all, I didn't think it was likely I was going to be really clean while we ran around saving Middle-Earth. The water was nice and warm. The only problem was that they didn't have shampoo in Middle-Earth, which sort of sucked. Another thing that I missed was make-up and driving. I really missed that.  
  
I dried myself off and put back on my clothes. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I stared at myself in the mirror and put on some lip-gloss that I had found in my pocket.  
  
I heard the door open. I looked up and saw that it was Legolas. I breathed in a sigh of relief. I thought it had been someone else.  
  
"We are going to be leaving soon," he said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"I put it up in a ponytail!" I said.  
  
"Oh. Interesting. I've never seen anyone with their hair like that."  
  
I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling and said, "I'm going to miss this room. It was really nice."  
  
Legolas laid down next to me and looked at the ceiling. I could tell that he was thinking of something, but he was not sharing his thoughts. I asked him what he was thinking about, but he just smiled and closed his eyes. I got up silently so that I wouldn't disturb him and I put all my stuff together in a rucksack that one of the Elf maidens had given me. I didn't have much with me anyways. Just the clothes I was wearing, my cell phone, my lip-gloss, a hairbrush, and my sweatshirt. I also had some parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. I decided to keep a diary while I was with the Fellowship so that I could always have something to remember the Quest by.  
  
"We are supposed to be getting out of here." Legolas was still lying down with his eyes closed.  
  
"I know. I had to pack up my stuff," I replied.  
  
"Galadriel is waiting for us."  
  
I put my rucksack on my shoulders and walked over to where Legolas was. I poked his ear and told him to get his butt up. He got up and lead me out of my room, and down the spiraling staircase that wrapped around the tree. When we reached the ground, I followed him to the end of the forest, where the river was. The rest of the Fellowship was there. Galadriel was handing them out gifts.  
  
She gave Legolas a new bow with a quiver full of arrows, she gave Merry and Pippin daggers, she gave Boromir a belt, she gave Aragorn a scabbard for his sword, she gave Sam a box with a seed for one of the golden leaved trees, she gave Gimli three golden hairs, and she gave Frodo the vial of Galadriel.  
  
I was the last to receive a gift from the Lady of the Light. She came over to me and said, "I fear there is nothing greater that I can give you than the gift you already have."  
  
I looked over at Legolas. She was right. "There is no gift better than the one I have already received from you. I wish to take no more from the kind Elves," I replied.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Let me say one thing: your dream will become real sooner than you think. Everything happens for a reason." She did give me a nice Elvish knife for fighting off Orcs with. I put this in my rucksack.  
  
I was confused, but did not question her further. Legolas had come over to me and handed me his Mirkwood bow, arrows, and quiver. I stood there in amazement. I now had my own bow and arrows to shoot Orcs with. I was too happy to speak. I hugged him and got into one of the canoes.  
  
I shared the canoe with Legolas and Gimli. While Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn shared one. And Boromir, Merry, and Pippin shared one. They rowed down the river, unaware of the doom that was to come.  
  
******************** 


End file.
